


First Time

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Crying During Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Not quite what you might have been expecting.





	First Time

Oda Nobunaga was the only man that had ever made Mitsuhide doubt himself, or what he chased – and that was exactly the reason why he was so intoxicated by him. It was a conclusion that he’d come to time and time again and yet each discovery felt brand-new. 

“This is what you want, Mitsuhide?”

“Yes – yes, Nobunaga-kou, please – “ 

“Is this all you can take, Mitsuhide?”

There was something akin to disappointment, mixed with no small amount of smugness, in his Lord’s eyes, and he couldn’t help but feel that small spark of fear that all of this, this bliss, would suddenly be ripped away from him. It was the first time that he had _ever_ felt so insecure in years – Oda could leave him here right now, and then where would he go? 

“No, my Lord Nobunaga.”

“No _what,_ Mitsuhide?”

“It – I can take _more,_ my Lord – “

“Whatever I choose to give you.”

“Whatever you give me, Nobunaga-kou!”

Nobunaga twitched his fingers where they had been curled inside of Mitsuhide’s sore and stretched hole and he came dry, for what must have been the tenth time in that hour alone. Already his whole body was sore, his muscles were exhausted from constantly tensing and he no longer remembered how to walk, but damn if this wasn’t his most vivid fantasy. He swiped furiously at his watering eyes, ashamed to have lost his own composure so easily, ashamed that he had made his Lord doubt him even for a second, but also thrilled that he’d been _reduced_ to this with no more than the constant, unrelenting touch of that hand. Two hours – three hours, it had been, and Nobunaga himself hadn’t even undone a stitch of his own clothing. Yet, Mitsuhide was exposed and bare and trembling and drooling, laid out across his lap, long legs flung over the armrests of the grand throne as he spasmed and twitched. He recognized it for what it was – a demonstration of power.

And it was an utterly delicious one at that.

“I think you are beginning to tire, Mitsuhide.”

_What!_

“I – I can assure you,” he breathed, his tongue as heavy as stone, “that I am doing _nothing_ of the sort, my Lord.”

“I had thought you up to the task, Mitsuhide – “

“I am, my Lord!”

_Then prove it_

Nobunaga swiftly withdrew his fingers. Mitsuhide _wailed._

_No No NO NO NO no No no no NO NO!_ He could feel himself clenching around empty air, around something that was not there no matter how much he wished that was not so. He was so close – hadn’t he worked hard, hadn’t he proven himself? How much longer – how much _further_ did he intend to push him? Even now he could barely hold back tears and truly _knew_ that before long he would give out – how wonderful, yet how saddening that would be!

Nobunaga sank his teeth into his neck, and that, _that_ was the first time that he’d ever been brought to broken, empty sobs by nothing more than teeth and clawed fingers, wanting nothing more than to be broken for the rest of time by this wonderfully cruel man. It was the first time that he had known such true agony, yes – and it certainly, much to his delight, would not be the last.


End file.
